


Nothing (can keep me from loving you)

by orphan_account



Series: "Yer a wizard, Blainey" [5]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine's first Valentine's Day together at Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing (can keep me from loving you)

Blaine was woken from dreams about Kurt by a high-pitched voice whispering, "Master Blaine, wake up!"  
Groaning, Blaine opened his eyes, and shot upright in his bed at the sight of Hokey and Pokey standing on his bed, Hokey holding a tray of breakfast food. He tiredly asked, "What are you two doing here?"  
Pokey replied, "Master Blaine wanted us to bring him food for Master Kurt today. Does Master Blaine not remember this?"  
Blaine was confused for a second, before remembering that today was Valentines Day. More importantly, today was the first Valentines Day he and Kurt would be spending as a couple, and Blaine really wanted to have a perfect Valentines Day with Kurt, which was why he was going to give Kurt a hot breakfast in bed. "Right. Hokey, you don't have to keep on holding that, just set it down somewhere."  
"Okay, Master Blaine!" Hokey said, before putting the tray on the dresser.  
"Thank you both," said Blaine. The house-elves smiled and said you're welcome, before disappearing with a crack.  
Since Blaine was in the habit of tipping people, he always found it disconcerting that he couldn't actually give a token of appreciation to the house-elves, so he felt a little bit of sadness, but that was quickly overpowered by his excitement for today. He was sure the day was going to be wonderful.

Blaine would have smacked his head, but that would require having a free hand. When he had reached the entrance of the Slytherin common room, he realized that unlike the Hufflepuff common room, there was actually a verbal password; more specifically, a verbal password that *he didn't know*. So now he was stuck outside, holding Kurt's breakfast in hand, completely unable to deliver it to Kurt in bed. So much for a romantic breakfast.  
"Blaine!" Kurt's voice echoed down the corridor. Blaine looked up to see Kurt coming towards him, wearing a white off-the-shoulder sweater, skin-tight black jeans, heavily buckled boots and a green scarf. "What are you doing here? I was going to go to breakfast with you, but when I got to your common room, Brittany said you came down here!"  
Blaine replied, "I, well, I was planning on bringing you breakfast in bed, but, um, that's a bit impossible now. Do you want to go down to the Great Hall and eat together?"  
"Sure," said, Kurt, leaning over to kiss Blaine with a smile. "Let's go."

"Kurt, I'm- I'm so sorry."  
"Blaine," said Kurt, his voice muffled, "I told you, you couldn't know I was allergic to daffodils. It's okay."  
Blaine didn't really think so. After he failed to give Kurt breakfast in bed, they had gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast, but shortly after they sat down, Santana and Brittany had come over and started talking with Kurt, so Blaine couldn't really talk to him. Therefore, breakfast hadn't really been romantic in Blaine's opinion, but he was pretty sure giving Kurt flowers would save what had been a somewhat disappointing morning. Blaine had even gotten regular Muggle flowers, so that none of them would attack Kurt or annoy Kurt. The only problem was, as soon as Blaine had given Kurt the flowers, Kurt had started wheezing, and his eyes had started watering. Blaine, who was himself allergic to shellfish, knew an allergy attack when he saw one happening, and had dropped the flowers and rushed Kurt to the Hospital Wing. They were actually there now, waiting for the anti-allergy medicine Madam Pomfrey had given Kurt to take affect, and from what Blaine remember from taking it himself, he and Kurt wouldn't be able to leave the Hospital Wing until almost lunchtime. Well, hopefully lunch at Madam Puddifoot's would be fine. 

 

"Blaine, are you sure you don't want to go back to the castle and have lunch? You look like you're freezing."  
Blaine *was* freezing. Then again, he was wearing a light jacket when it was -2 degrees (Celcius) outside, so that was natural. In fact, he and had been standing outside Madam Puddifoot's in a line for the better part of an hour, but Kurt was wearing a nice thick winter jacket, so he wasn't freezing.  
"I think we're almost in, Kurt, and I don't want to have stood outside in vain. Let's just wait, we're really close to the front of the line." Blaine said with a smile. Kurt smiled back and said, "Okay."  
In another 10 minutes, Blaine and Kurt finally were able to get in. They were shown to a recently cleaned table in the back of the restaurant, beneath a rather unattractive cupid singing songs that would have been lovely if they'd been sung in a sweet, on-key voice. When they were sitting, Kurt reached over and held Blaine's hands, smiling widely. Blaine was taken aback by the sheer attractiveness of Kurt's face that he belatedly realized that he was smiling back at Kurt.  
After sitting and talking for a bit, a waitress finally came over and said, "Hi, my name is Rose, and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you two to drink?"  
Kurt replied, "Two butterbeers, please."  
"Two butterbeers coming right up," Rose said, then hurried away. She came back a minute later with the butterbeers, which she set on the table, and said, "Are you two ready to order?"  
"Not quite yet," said Blaine. "Could you give us a minute?"  
"Sure," said Rose. "I'll just be back in a few then," and hurried off towards another table.  
"So what do you want, Kurt?", said Blaine. "Well," replied Kurt, "the apple tart looks good, but so does the chocolate eclair."  
"Why don't you get one and I'll get the other?" asked Blaine. "And then we can share."  
"That sounds good. 

"Well, that was kinda awful."  
Blaine nodded. For some reason, once their food finally came, it had just been unbelievably bad. He would know- Cooper had taken him there sometimes, and the food had been good, which was why he had wanted to take Kurt there. It looked like his hopes of having a romantic lunch to make the day better had been in vain. Well, ice-skating on the lake would surely make up for that, right?  
Right?  
Wrong, as it turns out. When Blaine had decided to go ice-skating with Kurt, he had pictured an skating hand in hand with Kurt on an empty lake colored by the sunset. The reality was very different- a lake lit by the afternoon sun, but at least half-obscured by the bodies of little 1st and 2nd years skating around. In fact, it was those 1st and 2nd years that were the reason Blaine was sitting on the banks of the lake rather than skating around with Kurt- he'd kept on falling over to avoid hitting them, while Kurt had just glided gracefully around them. After Blaine felt bruised all over, he decided to call it a day and sit on the side. And no, Blaine was definitely not sulking- he was just thinking sad thoughts. Not sulking.  
His *sad thoughts*, however, were interrupted by the sound of Kurt's laugh. Blaine looked up, only to see Kurt skating around with Sebastian. Blaine was shocked- he hadn't even noticed Sebastian was there, let alone seen him start skating with Kurt. But the shock wore off, to be replaced with what was definitely sulking. Kurt was probably going to break up with him after the disaster that was today, and start dating Sebastian, who liked Kurt and would be able to bring him breakfast in bed, and wouldn't get him flowers that he was allergic to, and would have nice romantic lunches with him, and would be able to skate with him, and-  
"Blaine, let's go back to the castle. I'm getting a bit hungry."  
Blaine looked up. Kurt was standing there, and somehow the sun was setting, where had the time gone?  
"Sure, Kurt."

 

After dinner, Kurt and Blaine went down to the Hufflepuff common room to sit in front of the cheery fire blazing in the fireplace. While Kurt was relaxed and cozy, Blaine was feeling increasingly miserable, because everything had gone wrong today and Kurt would probably break up with him for this and it wasn’t fair because he loved Kurt, he really did, and-  
“Blaine.”  
Blaine’s turned to look at Kurt. “Yeah?”  
“You were frowning. Is something wrong?”  
Blaine was silent for a moment, then suddenly blurted out, “Are you going to break up with me?”  
Kurt was shocked. “Blaine, why would I do that?”  
“Because today was a failure!” Blaine exclaimed. “It was supposed to be romantic, but it wasn’t, because everything was messed up. I couldn’t bring you breakfast in bed, we spent the morning in the Hospital Wing because you were allergic to the daffodils I gave you, Madam Puddifoot’s was crowded and the music was awful, and you skated with Sebastian cause I'm clumsy and you're probably going to break up with me to date him! Today was just-“  
“-great, Blaine. You know why? Because I got to spend the entire day with you.”


End file.
